Many types of hunting calls are known in the art. However, calls are often extremely expensive, do not work effectively and/or are difficult to handle while handling other hunting equipment.
Applicant desires a hunting call that more effectively draws animals to the hunter and retains an ease of use. By way of example, Applicant desires a hunting call that more effectively draws deer to the hunter.
Thus, Applicant realizes there remains a need for a new and improved animal call which is economical, compact and easy to handle and more efficient at luring animals to a location.